Chupacabra
El Chupacbra is a legendary cryptid rumored to inhabit parts of the Americas. It is associated more recently with sightings of an allegedly unknown animal in Puerto Rico (where these sightings were first reported), Mexico, and the United States, especially in the latter's Latin American communities.The name comes from the animal's reported habit of attacking and drinking the blood of livestock, especially goats. Physical descriptions of the creature vary. Eyewitness sightings have been claimed as early as 1995 in Puerto Rico, and have since been reported as far north as Maine, and as far south as Chile, and even being spotted outside the Americas in countries like Russia and The Philippines. It is supposedly a heavy creature, the size of a small bear, with a row of spines reaching from the neck to the base of the tail. Biologists and wildlife management officials view the chupacabras as a contemporary legend. In July 2010, an animal was killed and reported to be a chupacabra, but found to be a coyote with a severe parasite infection. In October of that year, University of Michigan scientists theorized that parasite-riddled coyotes (specifically the parasites responsible for scabies and mange) were likely the basis for the chupacabra legend. The first reported attacks occurred in March 1995 in Puerto Rico. In this attack, eight sheep were discovered dead, each with three puncture wounds in the chest area and completely drained of blood. A few months later, in August, an eyewitness, Madelyne Tolentino, reported seeing the creature in the Puerto Rican town of Canóvanas, when as many as 150 farm animals and pets were reportedly killed. In 1975, similar killings in the small town of Moca, were attributed to El Vampiro de Moca (The Vampire of Moca). Initially it was suspected that the killings were committed by a Satanic cult; later more killings were reported around the island, and many farms reported loss of animal life. Each of the animals had their bodies bled dry through a series of small circular incisions. Puerto Rican comedian and entrepreneur Silverio Pérez is credited with coining the term chupacabras soon after the first incidents were reported in the press. Shortly after the first reported incidents in Puerto Rico, other animal deaths were reported in other countries, such as the Dominican Republic, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, Brazil, United States, and Mexico. The most common description of chupacabras is a reptile-like being, appearing to have leathery or scaly greenish-gray skin and sharp spines or quills running down its back. This form stands approximately 3 to 4 feet (1 to 1.2 m) high, and stands and hops in a similar fashion to a kangaroo.In at least one sighting, the creature was reported to hop 20 feet (6 m). This variety is said to have a dog or panther-like nose and face, a forked tongue, and large fangs. It is said to hiss and screech when alarmed, as well as leave behind a sulfuric stench. When it screeches, some reports assert that the chupacabras' eyes glow an unusual red which gives the witnesses nausea. Another description of chupacabras, although not as common, describes a strange breed of wild dog.This form is mostly hairless and has a pronounced spinal ridge, unusually pronounced eye sockets, fangs, and claws. It is claimed that this breed might be an example of a dog-like reptile. Unlike conventional predators, the chupacabras is said to drain all of the animal's blood (and sometimes organs) usually through three holes in the shape of an upside-down triangle or through one or two holes. Battle against BigfootEdit A bigfoot is walking through the forrests of north america, looking for food. Suddenly the wiff of a freshly killed animal hits it's nostrils and ,hooting, makes it's way over to where it could smell the prey. It finds the crumpled up body of a deer lying sprawled in a clearing and walks over to it. However once it picks up it's food it realies that it feels lighter than it should do. The bigfoot quickly realies that the deer is missing all of it's blood and it's ears twitch as it hears a growling sound. It turns round and spots two dog like creatures which are snarling at the ape viciously. Bigfoot bangs it's fists against it's chest as a warning but the creature ignore it's warning and lunge forward, one going for the left leg the other going for the right shoulder. Bigfoot shoulder barges one out of the way but the other clamps it's feet down on his leg, making the giant ape hoot in agony. It shakes the beast off of it's leg and stumbles off into the forrest, the creatures following not far behind. However it's not long before the Chupacabras loose sight of thier adversary and begin sniffing around to try and get a wiff of bigfoot's scent. One of them catches a smell but before it can react it is crushed by a boulder. (1-1) The other chupacabra snarls viciously and jumps at the bigfoot which has just appeared next to a tree. It latches onto the ape's right arm and begins clawing at it, releashing it's gip occasionaly to bite down on a different part of the ape's arm. It hoots in agony and tries to pull it off but the spikes on it's back prevent it from being able to get a good grip. The bigfoot looks around from anything that can help it and spots a large rock. It runs over to the rock, the chupacabra still viciously attacking his arm, and slams it agianst the side of the rock, making the chupacabra loose it's grip. This allows the bigfoot to get a strong grip around the bloodsuckers neck and twist it, snapping the bone and dropping the limp lifeless body onto the floor. The bigfoot hoots in victory and shambles off back into the brush again. Epilouge The man lowers his camera, in shock at what he has just witnessed. This shock soon turns into a happy grin and he pumps his fist into the air. "I'm gonna be rich and famous when people see this. I've gotta go show somebody" he say excitedly. He turns to walk back to his campsite when two thick, hairy hands clamp over his shoulders. "What th..." is all the man has time to say before one of the hands clamps over his mouth. He kicks and screams into the hand but he is no match for the strength of the creature who drags him off into the bushes, crushing his camera underfoot. Winner Bigfoot Experts Opinion Bigfoot won because of his size, stealth and most of all his intelligence which allowed him to triumph over the chupracabras who relied mostly on instinct when in a fight. Gallery El chupacabra paranoia by budhiindra-d9gkzte.png Mlpfim characters chupacabra comics by pivotnazaofficial-d8yjwyo.png Chupacabra.png Dexter's_Laboratory_-_Chupacabra.jpg Grim_and_Chupacabras.jpg Ben_10_Chupacabra.png Guns_of_El_Chupacabra.png Incorrect_Chupacabra.png Generator_Rex_Chupacabra.png mother-chupacabra-14084.jpg Bloodthirst_Legend_of_the_Chupacabras.png El_Chupacabra.png Chupacabra_Terror.png Category:Monsters Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Beasts Category:Mutants Category:Echidna's Children Category:Mammal Category:Wolf Category:Dog Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Celtonion Category:Scar's army Category:Shere khan's army Category:Lord Garmadon Category:The Omegas minions Category:Scar's Minions Category:Shere khan's minions Category:Shere Khan's Empire